Naughty Little Mudblood
by TheRightfulQueen
Summary: Hermione and Draco, alone in the library...they're not reading books.


Hermione was the only person left in the library. Even the librarian had gone to bed hours ago, leaving Hermione only because of her perfect reputation. The teenager was so absorbed in her book that she had barely noticed the sunlight begin to ebb away, or when the stars finally came out. She pulled her book closer to her face, just getting to the good bit...  
"Draco, _please..._ " A voice whimpered, slicing through the silence. Hermione froze, looking up from her book.  
"Only if you promise to be a good little slut," Another voice - Malfoy's - responded in a husky tone. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She could hear their footsteps now.  
"Please, Draco, stop _taunting_ me!" The girl whined, and Hermione could almost hear Malfoy's smirk. The bookish girl could feel her pulse quickening with horror, the footsteps were getting closer. Finally, the couple rounded a corner, so they were in Hermione's sight. Her mouth hung open as she watched Malfoy push Astoria Greengrass against a shelf, roughly kissing her neck. Hermione felt herself blush, unsure about what to do. Should she interrupt? Should she leave? Should she stay quiet? Her problems were solved when Astoria caught her eye, letting out a small scream.  
"What are you doing!?" Astoria demanded, pushing Malfoy away from her. Hermione went bright red, looking down at her lap in shame.  
"I- I was just reading and- you-I wasn't..." She trailed off, uncomfortably aware of how this looked. Astoria glared at her in disgust and began to walk away; leaving Malfoy behind.  
Hermione didn't look up, she was too ashamed of herself. She could hear Malfoy prowling towards her, making her more uncomfortable with every step.  
"Were you being a naughty little mudblood?" Malfoy asked her, and Hermione could hear that he was mere centimetres away. She drew in a sharp breath,  
"Shove off, Malfoy. I was just reading." She mumbled, half-heartedly pushing him away.  
"Maybe, but that turned you on, didn't it? You're such a slut that I've already made you wet, haven't I?" Malfoy continued, licking his lips.  
"No, actually. Now would you please go _away!_ " She was lying, of course - she was absolutely soaking. She looked up to see Malfoy crouched in front of her. Their eyes met - a fatal mistake. Malfoy took his opportunity, smashing his lips against hers. Hermione responded instantly, arching her back to deepen the kiss. Malfoy abruptly pulled away from her, smirking.  
"So do admit it yet, whore? That you're already dripping?" Malfoy teased, his voice husky and low.

"Malfoy can you stop calling me names and leave me alone! I am not _turned on_ by you!" Hermione huffed, glaring at him.  
Without breaking eye contact, Malfoy slowly reached over to put his hand in her lap, where her wet pussy had soaked through her skirt, making her eyes widen. He snickered,  
"You sure about that?" He asked again. Hermione bit her lip to hold in a whimper, never having had someone this close to her before. Malfoy licked his lips and began massing her clit with his thumb. The Gryffindor let out a sharp gasp, suddenly not able to take it anymore.  
"Oh, Merlin that feels good..." She breathed, closing her eyes.  
"We're just getting started, slut..." He whispered into her ear, "But only if you admit how _wet_ you are for me." Hermione groaned, trying to ignore the desire but...  
"Oh, fuck yes, I'm so fucking wet for you Malfoy!" She moaned, earning a smile.  
"Good girl." He said, before once again crashing their mouths together. Hermione shifted her weight so she was sitting on his lap, running her fingers through Draco's hair. Meanwhile, his hands slid under her shirt, easily taking it off. His own shirt followed soon after. Draco trailed his lips away from her mouth and down her neck, leaving little hickeys and bruises as he went while using his hands to unclasp her lacy bra. Hermione was breathing heavy with anticipation - she had never been fucked before. It wasn't long before Hermione was completely naked, her clothes strewn across the library floor. Malfoy dove right in, his talented mouth exploring Hermione's tits with a passion, sucking and nibbling all over the place as she let out embarrassing little gasps and moans.  
"You little whore; you like this don't you?" Malfoy asked in between mouthfuls of Hermione's tits.  
"Fuck yeah, don't stop!" She begged, making Malfoy smirk. He switched his mouth to the other nipple,  
"You have such nice big tits, Granger, who would've known?" He asked, though Hermione barely registered the remark. Once Malfoy finished, he switched their positions, so that he was on top now. The boy pushed Hermione to the floor, pinning her down so that she couldn't move - not that she wanted to. He slid down her body so that he had a direct view of her pussy.  
"Such a wet little slut," He said, only making Hermione wetter with his dirty words. He gently placed a finger over her clit, making Hermione shudder with anticipation. Malfoy only grinned,  
"Spread your legs like the whore you are, Mudblood." He demanded, and Hermione didn't need to be asked twice. She spread her legs in the air, allowing him a full view. Draco smirked, positioning his head in between her legs before leaning and taking a long lick up the length of Hermione's slit.  
"OH!" She gasped, at the mercy of his experienced tongue. Malfoy nibbled at her folds while Hermione let out sharp little moans,  
"Fuck, Draco, more!" She pleaded, and he complied. He took her clit between his lips and gave it a good suck. Hermione screamed in pleasure.  
"Who's a good little slut?"He asked, only getting moans in response. He slowly inserted a finger into her pussy, then inserted another. He pushed them in slowly, before adding a third. His pace quickened his pace while Hermione writhed on the floor, egging him on with her moans of pain and pleasure. She began thrusting her pussy closer to his face, her fingers gripping at the boy's hair. Malfoy began angling his thrusts in different directions, experimenting until he found her G-spot.  
"Fuck, DRACO! IM GOING TO COME!" She screamed, goosebumps running the length of her spine. Malfoy gave her pussy a final suck and thrust one last time against Hermione's G-spot until she came with a scream in his mouth. He swallowed the whole the whole load, licking his lips when he was done.  
"Now that you've been such a good little whore, it's my turn." He said, "And for some reason, my pants are still on. You'll have to fix that." He smirked, cocky that he had taken the Gryffindor mudblood's virginity. Hermione blinked, nodding blankly. She rolled them over again, so she was topping Draco. The teenager undid his belt buckle and clumsily removed his pants and boxers, exposing Malfoy's six-inch cock. Just the sight of it sent another wave of wetness through her, and she knew her pussy wouldn't be able to handle this yet. SHe suddenly had an idea,  
"Get on with it, slut," Draco complained, making Hermione roll her eyes. She ran her tongue along the length of his cock, feeling him shudder beneath her. The teen repeated this a few times before she took it slowly into her mouth. Hermione began bobbing her head up and down slowly, making Draco moan.  
"Faster!" He begged, and so she did. She quickened her pace, taking in his whole length.  
"GRANGER!" Malfoy moaned, only encouraging the girl. Hermione reached up her hand and began massaging his balls, quickly, then slowly, then quickly again. Draco was panting heavily,  
"Oh, fuck yes, you're such a good slut, I should fuck you more often..." His dirty talk mad Hermione laugh, blowing hot air across Draco's large cock. This gave the Gryffindor an idea, she began humming while she sucked his dick, allowing the vibrations to run up his cock.  
"FUCK YEAH!" Malfoy screamed in pleasure, his throaty voice egging Hermione on. The muggle-born quickened her pace once more, bobbed her head and continued to hum, hoping all of it combined would be too much for the sexy blonde teen. She was right,  
"FUCK YEAH! I'M GONNA CUM!" He screamed, his orgasm exploding into Hermione's mouth. She followed Draco's example, swallowing the load whole. Draco grinned at her, his cock still hard and eager for more.  
"I'm so glad we crossed paths, you are so much better at this than Astoria, now, what now, you dirty little bitch?" He asked, brushing his cock teasingly against her swollen pussy.  
"Fuck, Draco, I need you inside of me!" Hermione pleaded. She knew this was wrong, but _fuck,_ Malfoy was _good!_ She got on her hands and knees, facing her own disregarded book. Draco came up behind her, rubbing his hard dick against her hungry pussy as she let out little whimpers. He was smirking behind her, and Hermione was only getting more and more annoyed as her intense anticipation built up.  
"FUCK, Draco if you aren't inside me within the next thirty seconds, I am not afraid to punch you in the face again!" She threatened, gaining back a bit of her own sensibility.  
"So my dirty little whore likes violence, does she?" Draco asked, chuckling. He slapped her ass, making Hermione gasp with shock. He slapped her again, and she could barely take it. Perhaps Draco could sense this, because it was just then that he rammed himself into her, giving the bookish girl absolutely no warning. Her eyes widened, and the unlikely pair moaned in sync. He thrust in and out of her, making the teenage girl see spots.  
"HARDER!" She moaned, as he continuously pounded her.  
"FASTER!" She cried, as he repetitively thrust into her.  
"AGAIN!" She demanded, as he finally hit her G-spot. They continued like this well into the night, until finally, Draco came - his orgasm ripping through her. They detached themselves, wordlessly standing up and beginning to get dressed.  
"Well, staying up so late is certainly against school rules," Draco began, grinning evilly, "I suppose you have a detention tomorrow at six." And with that, he left the room, leaving a confused and aroused Hermione in his wake.


End file.
